A. Technical Field
The invention disclosed herein generally relates to a locking seal device in sealing and tightening applications. Specifically related to the locking seal device for a covering/encapsulating member in storage, cargo, and other personal applications.
B. Description of Related Art
The transportation of cargo and/or material is a universal activity in this modern society. Typically, the cargo is often transported to multiple destinations using storage boxes and containers. However, securing of cargo is always a significant task to safely transport all the goods and contents to the destination. This generally involves strapping or securing manually which are labor intensive and time consuming. However, some of the goods require adequate security to maintain confidentiality and to safeguard the contents from an external environment. Tarpaulin and canvas sheets are used to cover cargo space structures. Due to design, or improper usage, these tarpaulins get torn and the contents of the cargo are left exposed to external environment and inclement weather.
Storage of items is also another phenomenon which requires secured device or mechanism to encapsulate/cover the contents. Industrial and manufacturing assets, high-end equipment's machineries, boats, cars, vehicles, etc., parked outside without any protection will lead to their destruction. Therefore, proper covering must be provided for efficient storage and maintenance.
Locking seals are employed in such requirements to protect the contents of locked rail cars, trucks, and shipping containers. However, all are fastening devices used to provide bolt seals for securing the cargo. In certain applications, grommet design locking seals are used on tarpaulin covering to secure the contents of the cargo. Again, this leads to tearing away of the material around the grommet and eventually exposing the contents outside.
Current methods available for storage and transport of goods uses out-structures purchased and built on property, pod rental dropped on property and self-storage facilities. However, these incur additional cost in storage and maintenance and still have their own limitations in safely securing the contents of the storage space. There are many devices and methods to protect the contents of storage space. However, they are limited to use in certain size and configuration and could not be used for larger storage space or boxes. Some of the devices require skilled technician for assembly and disassembly which increases the cost and time. None of the devices protects the contents of the storage from water and dust completely and does not meet the required Ingress Protection.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a locking device to seal a storage space using a covering/encapsulating member in storage, cargo, and other personal applications.